


But a Dream

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble set sometime early during Season 1 of Nikita.</p>
    </blockquote>





	But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble set sometime early during Season 1 of Nikita.

For all that Alex is a woman on a mission, she’s still also just a nineteen-year-old girl. She wants what everyone on the cusp of adulthood desires most: freedom. 

She harbours fantasies of a normal life surrounded by people – friends, a boyfriend, _family_ – from whom she doesn’t need to constantly guard herself. She dreams that one day it might actually become a reality.

She never did properly absorb the lesson that she can’t afford to trust anyone but herself. She hasn’t really done any better at learning that relationships with outsiders are dangerous, either. 

She just doesn’t know where that leaves her.


End file.
